Fated meeting
by Asianboy001
Summary: This is a rendition of the new ending scene in Gundam Seed Destiny. It is all fluff but good fluff.


I don't own any of the characters nor the universe that they reside in.

This scene is based off of the new ending for Gundam Seed Destiny.

Looking in the mirror for the thousandth time, I tugged the hem of my white and black ZAFT dress uniform, straightening out invisible wrinkles. Next, my left hand wondered over to my right sleeve. I pet my arm, smoothing the cloth. My hand travels farther up my arm until it reaches the black shoulders with the PLANT insignia sown into it. I move my right hand to mirror the operation that I preformed with my left but stop as my right hand brushes over the rank insignia embedded in the left breast of my uniform. I hear the bathroom door opening and turn to greet my best friend. Athrun walked out of the bathroom wearing his crisp white and blue ORB uniform. He finished patting himself down and looks up. We both share a small smile, neither of us are fans of dress uniforms. Athrun gave me a once over and nods his approval, after all he wore ZAFT uniforms far longer than I have.

We exit our room and head down the hall. The hall leads to a general open area for guests to meet each other. We walk into the room and find Shin, Luna and her sister Meyrin waiting for us. Shin stood with a frown on his face and rightly so as Luna fussed over his appearance, especially his collar. Meyrin sat in a chair with a smile on her face watching the proceedings. She sees us out of the corner of her eye and giggles. The pair looks over at Meyrin but stop half way to stare at us. The look on their faces was priceless, like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. The pair immediately separate with blushes on their face, Luna putting her hands behind her back and finding the ceiling very interesting. Shin just shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at us with his eyebrow raised as if to say 'what did I do?'

I just smiled while Athrun shook his head, put his hand his forehead and sighed. We all head towards the exit. While walking on a balcony overlooking the central plaza we saw the DOM trooper trio waiting for us. On the left was Mars Simeon, in his green ZAFT uniform, arguing with Herbert Von Reinhardt on the right also in a standard green ZAFT outfit. In the middle sat Hilda Harken in her red uniform, the commander of the three DOM pilots, with a very annoyed expression on her face. As we descended the stairs we caught a word here and there of the argument. Something about a pipe and Safety protocol for the PLANTS. The five of us approached them from behind Mars' back. The three must not have been very observant of their surroundings. As soon as we cleared Mars' back Herbert saw only two white uniforms, straightened his back and snapped off a salute. Mars' saw this and turned to do the same. With the argument stopped, Hilda opened her eye appraised Athrun and I. She nodded her head, stood and walked to join us. When she passed her two teammates they snapped out of their stupor. Realizing it was us they grinned like idiots and followed their commander's lead.

We exchanged pleasantries on the way to the central elevator shaft. The eight of us piled into the elevator car, I sat on the semi-circle seat with Athrun to my right, to my left stood Mars and Herbert. Behind me were Hilda and another solider that was already on the car. Next to Athrun was Shin, standing up straight looking over the scenery as the car descended. On the other side of the center couch were Meyrin and her sister Luna deep in conversation about the latest clothing fashions. About half way down Mars and Herbert restarted their argument form the lobby, much to the carnage of Hilda. She turned her head and simply glared at them. Even though she only had one eye it must have thrown more than enough daggers at the pair as they were quit the rest of the ride down. I folded my hands into my lap and stared out the car windows trying to admire the view. But my thoughts kept trailing back to one thing, Lacus.

She had been asked back into the PLANTS by the supreme council after her mediation of the PLANT-ORB agreement. She was then promptly made the Supreme Chairwoman. I reflected on this the most. She was now in a position to implement peace not just between the PLANTS and ORB but for the whole world as well. Perhaps her goal of lasting peace could finally be achieved. I just hope I wouldn't get lost in the shuffle. The last time we had seen each other was only a fleeting glance and a smile after a council meeting. We had tried to talk to each other but she was swamped with attendants and petitioners trying to get her attention. Rumors had also been circulating about multiple suitors attempting to win her hand. These frightened me the most. Occasionally I would think about such matters. We had spent over a year living together, helping out with the orphanage but marriage never crossed either of our minds. With the start of the war our personal lives were put on hold. Now, I just don't know. I am not a noble of any nation, I don't have any kind of standing outside of our collective friends and I don't have the disposition that many of her suitors would have. I had hoped a hope, a possibly mad hope that after the war everything could go back to the way it was. But I think both of us realized this was next to impossible by the time the war was over. The elevator car had almost reached our stop and for what seemed the millionth time I wondered what the future would hold.

I walked out of the council chambers somewhat drained. Even though we have finally begun to live in an era a peace the meetings might surely don't give that impression. The military side of the counsel has yet to begin the level of demobilization that was dictated by the recent treaty with ORB and from what I can gather the debates are just as furious as during the war. Leaving the chamber, many wished to have a moment of my time.

Thankfully my body guards headed them off saying that I had an important meeting to attend. I hid a smile behind my hand, if only they knew. Dearka, Yzak and Shiho, Yzak's left hand, followed at a respectable distance behind me while Arthur Trine, former second in command of the Minerva, had finished organizing the guard and joined us. We headed to the central elevator shaft for my meeting. Even though my extorter showed calm and grace, inside was a jumble of nervousness doubt. I had not seen Kira since our ill fated attempt to meet after a council meeting. I had tried to see him again but my duties as Supreme Chairwomen have forbid such endeavors. In-between meetings and my duties suitors seeking my hand have approached me almost constantly. Every time I politely decline their offer, but occasionally one will be very persistent. I remember one who claimed that he was the richest noble of ZAFT and the highest noble family in the PLANTS. I let him down as gentile as I could but he refused to hear it. He accused me of playing with the hearts of men, being a tease.

Thankfully my guards escorted him away, but I still frowned. I frowned at him for thinking so lowly of me, at myself for allowing such a farce to exist and at the situation, not having Kira by my side. Rumors of secret marriages and other such conspiracies had floated around the PLANTS. I had hoped that they would not reach Kira or if they did he would dismiss them. The only true worry I had was about me. We couldn't go back to how we were before all this happened. I only pray that I haven't changed a lot and that he accepts me still. Yzak woke from my thoughts by reminding me that we were almost to the meeting. A flash of confusion washed across my guards but they hid it. I smiled and thanked Yzak. I hope this surprise will cheer Kira up. We walked to the central walkway in front of the middle lift.

The chime sounded, signaling the arrival of an elevator car. The door opens, revealing Athrun, Kira, Hilda, Shin and others as well. I can see them with their mouths open in surprise. I smiled at them back at them. The first time I hugged Kira was after the death of my father, I hesitated then wondering if I should or if Kira would accept me into his arms. Even with all of my secret doubt and fears I did not hesitate and ran out to greet him.

The doors parted and I stepped out of the elevator. To my surprise there stood Lacus and her attendants. I could hear the blood pounding in my ear as she smiled and rush towards us. I did not think, only acted, like an automatic response, and ran out to her.

K: The moment I embraced her…

L: The moment I embraced him…

K: All of my doubt…

L: All of my fears…

K: Were washed away…

L: Standing there holding you…

K: Feeling you heart beat next to mine…

L: I knew then and there…

K: That she was mine…

L: That he was mine…

K/L: That this was meant to be…

K: And no matter…

L: What the future may hold…

K: What the future may bring…

L: We will be standing there…

K: Hand in hand…

L: Facing that future…

K/L: Together…

The end


End file.
